<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whats the Worst That Could Happen Anyways? by piershoesz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812395">Whats the Worst That Could Happen Anyways?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piershoesz/pseuds/piershoesz'>piershoesz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, F/F, M/M, Masaru | Victor and Yuuri | Gloria are Siblings, Masaru | Victor and Yuuri | Gloria are Twins, Multi, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Romance, Teen Romance, Wild Area (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piershoesz/pseuds/piershoesz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloria and Victor suggest camping in the wild area, and, much to their surprise, their three rivals accept!</p><p>However, it doesn't take very long until a string of strange coincidences line themselves up... sparking the group to interact in closer ways than they'd have thought. And soon enough, feelings even start to emerge!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede &amp; Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop, Hop &amp; Masaru | Victor, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Mary | Marnie &amp; Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whats the Worst That Could Happen Anyways?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't been feeling the best as of late, but in an attempt to help me feel a bit better, my dad bought me Pokemon Shield! </p><p>I'm so thankful for him always being by my side, an since I've been having a blast playing, I thought I'd whip up a cute little one-shot about Gloria, Victor, Hop, Bede and Marnie all going camping in the wild area together!</p><p>As always, I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...Camping?"</p><p> </p><p>The three looked to each other, then back at their two other friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Camping!" Gloria repeated, bouncing up and down, Victor pushed her down slightly and popped up behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya know... in the wild area! So many Pokemon out there just waiting to be caught..." He added, once more, Gloria nudged him out of the way and began to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>"We were hoping you'd all wanna come with! Some training together ought to do us all some good, won't it?" The auburn-haired girl piped up. The three other teens nodded their heads.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... I have been slackin' a bit back at the gym... it'd be nice to take some time to get strong..."</p><p> </p><p>Marnie announced quietly, tapping a finger to her chin.</p><p> </p><p>"That'd be a great idea mates!" Hop is quick to agree and go along with the proposed idea. Though, both Gloria and Victor knew he'd be on board even before they spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>Bede on the other hand...</p><p> </p><p>"Really? You want me to waste my time out in the wild area with you all?" He questions, tone reprimanding. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh hush, would ya! They obviously mean well with it!" Marnie chided, flicking his forehead. He yelped and backed up a bit, causing the four others to smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya know... we could leave him..."</p><p> </p><p>Victor whispered not so secretly to Gloria. They watched in satisfactory as Bede's eyes went wide, and he balled up his fists.</p><p> </p><p>"F-fine! If I must, I'll go camping in the wild area with you!" He stumbled over his words a bit, folding his arms in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>"Thats more like it! We're gonna have a blast!" Hop yelled, giddy with excitement. Marnie and the siblings were smiling, and reluctantly, Bede did as well.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Should we make our own blend... or just buy some pre-packaged curry?" Gloria questions, holding up two boxes up to her raven-haired shopping companion. Marnie's eyes scan over the products, pondering.</p><p> </p><p>"Lets make our own blend... those pre-packages are cute... but they can taste real nasty if yer not careful..." She notes. Gloria nods, placing the box of instant curry powder back on the shelf.</p><p> </p><p>"Right then! But what do we do for flavors? There's so many options!</p><p> </p><p>The girl is right, there are so many options with curry-making. It's practically its own artform in Galar.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I might be a bit biased here... but Piers always made it pretty simple... so, I'd say just keep it like that, ya know?" She looks down at the box in her hands, fresh mushrooms harvested from Ballonlea. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" The auburn-haired girl grins back. She snatches a mixed bag of oran and sitrus berries and lazily tosses it into their cart, beginning to push. "C'mon! Vic and the others are waitin' on us!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Just to be clear, if I get attacked in the night by a wild Pokemon, I'm suing all of you."</p><p> </p><p>Bede declared, dropping his camping gear on the ground in his designated spot.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure... as if that'll happen over here in the shade." Hope shot back sarcastically. He'd already set up his tent and was making fast friends with the native stufful in the area.</p><p> </p><p>"Say that and you'll most certainly be, I wouldn't jinx myself if I were you~"</p><p> </p><p>Bede spat in return, only to be grabbed my the collar and jolted up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! No fightin' ya hear? This was s'posed to be helpin' us grow <em>closer</em>!" Marnie scolded, dropping Bede down with a thud. He landed in the dirt and brushed it off of his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez, I get it, I get it." He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Good." She replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey uh, guys..." Victor suddenly called out, making all the others turn in his direction. He looked down at the rolled up items in his hands, their sleeping bags and the rest of their camping gear, "We uh... we have a problem..." He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Bede rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Some of our camping stuff is gone..." He said, moving around to show them. He was right, in his arms were only four sleeping bags, and two of their tents were missing.</p><p> </p><p>Marnie's sleeping bag and Hop and Gloria's tents were among those missing.</p><p> </p><p>"W-where'd our stuff go?" The violet-haired boy questions, running over. Victor shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I... dunno. They were there one second and then I turned away and they were gone!" The brunette boy explains, placing the remaining items down at his feet. Hop places a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"But... what do we do now? Where am I supposed to sleep?" Marnie asks, voice barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"We still have my sleeping bag! W-we could share!" Gloria suggests, causing the two to lock eyes, cheeks tinting a warm rosy color.</p><p> </p><p>"O-of course! Thanks, Gloria!"</p><p> </p><p>"And about Hop's tent?" Bede asks. Victor thinks for a moment, then grins.</p><p> </p><p>He slings an arm around his companion, "You can stay in mine, should be big enough for both of us!", Hop smiles at this.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good to me! Ya wanna join us Bede?" He offers. The albino's cheeks flush, and he whips his head around.</p><p> </p><p>"A-as if I'd ever stoop to such a low level! In your dreams!"</p><p> </p><p>He shouts, causing the other two boys to shrug, and Gloria and Marnie to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey!" He squeaks at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Suit yourself then, mate!" Hop says, He separates from Victors side and moves to help him set up the tent they'll be sharing.</p><p> </p><p>The girls get up and do the same, and Bede finishes up preparing his own. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey! Gimme that ya silly!" </p><p> </p><p>Gloria laughs, chasing after her corviknight who snatched a handful or oran berries from her. Her other Pokemon gather round the giant cooking pots, memorized by them both.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you're sure you know how to cook curry?" Marnie asks Victor shyly, who reaches up and holds a hand above his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I know how! I'm just... not ver good yet. But Gloria's been teachin' me!" He grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Though clearly skeptical, Marnie pats his back with a laugh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It's a disaster to say the least, though in the end, they all expected just as much to happen. Gloria actually managed to whip up a batch of decent curry, though Victor's ended up pretty badly burned. </p><p> </p><p>"What do we do with it...?" He asks glumly, staring down at the pot full of charred berries in a soupy black mix of ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>”We could... just throw it out?” Marnie suggests.</p><p> </p><p>”No we can’t! I know it looks bad but... we can salvage it!” He pouts. Gloria rolls her eyes at her brother.</p><p> </p><p>”No way we can salvage that, Vic... I mean, look at it...” She groans, eyeing the pot.</p><p> </p><p>"Not gonna lie... it <em>did</em> come out kind of rubbish." Bede says. Victor turns to him with flushed cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"S-shut it! I tried my best!"</p><p> </p><p>"I think ya did good Vic!" </p><p> </p><p>Hop chimes.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think he means for a Garbodor..." Gloria whispers. Her brother whips his head around, even more mad.</p><p> </p><p>"You take that back!!!" He shouts, snatching the wooden spoon he used to stir the curry and chasing the brown-haired girl around as their three rivals laugh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Aye..."</p><p> </p><p>Marnie whispers, turning in the shared sleeping bag around to face Gloria. Everyone has practically retired for the night, going to their respective tents and bundling up.</p><p> </p><p>The auburn-haired girl stirs a bit, gently sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What time is it?" She questions, rolling over a bit so there's more space for Marnie to move around.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... late." It all Marnie says back, moving away from the other girl for just a moment. Thinking of what to say.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I uh... I never expected to find such <em>friends</em> like you fellas on my journey." She admits. Gloria's somewhat awakened from her sleepy stupor now, leaning over and looking down at her raven-haired companion. </p><p> </p><p>"This is gonna sound dumb and all... but... I've never felt so safe with anyone else besides my brother..." Gloria's eyes widen a bit, she leans lower.</p><p> </p><p>"I... oh god... this is gonna come out all wrong... but Gloria... I uhm... I <em>like</em> you."</p><p> </p><p>She has to do a double-take before she can process what Marnie means.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?!"</p><p> </p><p>She yelps, only to have marnie slap a hand over her mouth quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Lower the tone or yer gonna wake the others!" She chides in a whisper. Gloria removes her hand and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, sorry... I just... didn't expect ya to feel the same!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait... you... do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do!"</p><p> </p><p>"Gloria! Volume!"</p><p> </p><p>"Right! Sorry..."</p><p> </p><p>They sit there in silence for a moment. Then, Marnie crawls upward, wrapping her arms around Gloria's waist. Her cheeks flash brighter than a blast burn.</p><p> </p><p>"S-so are we-"</p><p> </p><p>"Dating? Yeah, I guess so... if you want to, that is..." She's quick to cut off, giggling as the auburn-haired girl puffs her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Well of course! I-i'd like that very much..." She mumbles back.</p><p> </p><p>"Say, can I kiss you?"</p><p> </p><p>Gloria doesn't even need to answer, she leans in and closes the distance between their lips, smiling into their sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Should we... go and get Bede?" Hop asks, curled up in his sleeping bag, lying next to Victor, who's just as reckless as he is.</p><p> </p><p>"But remember we offered to let him sleep here and he said no... I think he gave us a clear answer already."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... but now I feel bad..." He groans, sinking further into his bundle of soft blanketing. Victor thinks on this for a moment, then lowers his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too... lets go out and invite him again..." He mumbles back, wriggling up and carefully unzipping the door to their shared tent.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back, he called to Hop, "You comin' with?". The Plum-haired boy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Course!" He cheered, and moved to follow. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What in the world are you fools doing?" Bede chides, peeking out from his own tent. Hop and Victor look to each other, then to the albino-boy before them.</p><p> </p><p>"You could move into our tent..."</p><p> </p><p>"So ya don't have to be alone!"</p><p> </p><p>"No-"</p><p> </p><p>"Too bad!"</p><p> </p><p>The two other boys say in unison. Victor grabs Bede's by the waist, hoists him over his shoulder and pulls him through the open tent door while Hop grabs his sleeping bag.</p><p> </p><p>Together, they transport the fairy-type trainer against his will.</p><p> </p><p>"Unhand me!" He screams, banging fists against Victor's back, though the brown-haired boy's only laughing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I officially hate you both."</p><p> </p><p>Bede exclaims, crawling out of the tent the next morning, Hop and Victor following close behind him. From the opposite direction, Marnie and Gloria do the same.</p><p> </p><p>"What'd you two do to piss em' off?"</p><p> </p><p>The Spikemuth native questions when she sees the albino boy's expression.</p><p> </p><p>"You two dimwits abducted me!" He shouts, jabbing a finger at the two, who only smirk at his actions.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh c'mon! Don't act like ya didn't enjoy spending time with us~" Victor teases. Bede's cheeks glow a bright red.</p><p> </p><p>"Ew... just what're you implying Vic?" Gloria questions suspiciously, expression morphing into one of discomfort. </p><p> </p><p>"N-Nothing of that sort!" Bede barks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! But Bede did move his sleeping bag between me n' Victor's last night!" Hop grins cheekily. Bede's eyes go wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you were awake...?"</p><p> </p><p>He questions, his face somehow growing hotter. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah... we thought you knew." Victor explains, turning to face him.</p><p> </p><p>But he still doesn't speak. Turning on his heel a bit and avoiding the gaze of all the others on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Bede, it's alright!" Marnie attempts, standing up. She makes her way over and places a gentle hand on his shoulder, though he's quick to shake it off.</p><p> </p><p>She frowns.</p><p> </p><p>"You... why did you have to say that...?" His voice is barely above a whisper, cheeks the color of a burning hot tomato berry.</p><p> </p><p>"Its nothing to be ashamed about, ya know!" Gloria pipes up.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Plenty of people seek affection! I mean... just look at our little group!" Victor chimes as well, motioning with his hand to his friends behind him. The albino boy looks back, but they all know the words still haven't gotten through to him.</p><p> </p><p>"But I- I'm not like you all! I'm different you know! Angrier... more arrogant... to think that you see something here it's... it's absurd!"</p><p> </p><p>He shouts. Spinning on his heels, he takes off into the thick fog that has spread through the area.</p><p> </p><p>"Bede!" They all shout, though Hop and Victor are the ones to follow after him.</p><p> </p><p>When the thick air finally lifts enough to see, Marnie and Gloria realize they've all gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Welp... those three are gonna get into some trouble."</p><p> </p><p>Gloria whistles.</p><p> </p><p>"Thats for sure." Marnie giggles. She walks up to Gloria and presses a kiss to her cheek, making her flush and retract a little.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey!"</p><p> </p><p>"Whaaat? Can't even have a lil' mornin' kiss?"</p><p> </p><p>The auburn-haired girl rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. One more." She groans, pressing a kiss to the other girl's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Your breath still smells like curry..." </p><p> </p><p>She teases.</p><p> </p><p>"S-shut your gob!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Why can't I change? I've been training under Opal for months now... and even if my appearance and outer attitude changed... I still feel like the same self-centered jerk..." Bede confides in his loyal Hatterene, having wondered far into the wild brush.</p><p> </p><p>It only cries out softy, nuzzling against his side.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I do trust them... and I even daresay I-love them but-"</p><p> </p><p>"Bede!"</p><p> </p><p>Hop's loud and boisterous voice calls out, prompting the white-haired boy to retract his loyal partner back into it's Pokeball. Curling up further into himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Bede..."</p><p> </p><p>This time it's Victor who yells. His voice grows louder, and his footsteps grow closer. Soon, the two have found Bede.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey..." Hop says rather shyly, crouching down. Victor does the same.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, their arms wrap around him, and hold him tight. Grounded there, Bede knowns theres no escaping, both physically and emotionally. He takes a deep breathe.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare apologize." Hop says, voice low as he squishes closer to the two others.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, fine."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to talk if you don't want. We just wanted to make sure you were okay and outta harm."</p><p> </p><p>Victor reassures him, releasing some of the pressure. Though, Bede knows he should open up. They deserve to know the truth.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I can talk."</p><p> </p><p>They both remain silent so he can speak.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you both. I do. But I never really knew how to say that. It's already hard enough to come across someone who <em>wants</em> to be around me... and I never really knew anyone too well before you all. So... when I found out it was you two I was... really scared."</p><p> </p><p>He wets his lips, quickly thinking up how to word what he wants to say next.</p><p> </p><p>"People are... scary. After what happened with Rose and Oleana, I didn't want to open up to anyone. I thought if I did, I'd just end up used again. I'm just... still really shocked you two still wanna be by my side after everything, too."</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, his inner-thoughts had been spilled. Hop and Victor only cling tighter to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Bede..."</p><p> </p><p>"T-thank you both."</p><p> </p><p>The two other boys grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" Hop smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"And you know, we like you too! Its okay to go slow... and we can go as fast or slow as ya want!"</p><p> </p><p>"You both... feel the same?" His eyes are rimmed red now, having been furiously rubbed at as to not show any tears. </p><p> </p><p>Bede's still just as stubborn as always with that, but maybe soon that will change, too.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course mate! We've known ya for ages now!" Victor says, voice radiating bliss. He turns to Hop, who offers his own words as well.</p><p> </p><p>"I may have been a lil' harsh with you in the beginning... it was cause I was mad ya beat me. But that loss sparked me to start fighting for well, myself! I realized I didn't have to be just like Lee... I could battle however I wanted as long as I gave it my all!"</p><p> </p><p>"We have a lot to thank you for Bede, and of course after spending time and getting to know you, we'd come around. We do like you back." Victor's kind expression is reassuring, and so is Hop's. Slowly, the three stand.</p><p> </p><p>The albino-boy practically flings himself into their arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah!"</p><p> </p><p>They laugh, toppling over again into the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Bede whispers, rubbing his eyes one final time. "I'm just... really happy right now." He smiles. And it makes both Victor and Hop's hearts flutter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Well well well..."</p><p> </p><p>"So, you three found your way back." Marnie comments, handing her Morpeko it's last chip and walking up to the three.</p><p> </p><p>Eyeing Bede, she frowns.</p><p> </p><p>"Took you long enough, we were worried to heck!" She chides, pinching Bede's cheek. He yelps and retracts.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey! Quit it!"</p><p> </p><p>Gloria laughs, then grabs Victor and punches his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"And you two! You're gonna clean the dishes as punishment!"</p><p> </p><p>"W-what did we do?!" Hop whines.</p><p> </p><p>"Make us wait to eat!" Gloria replies, motioning to the empty curry pot.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right." The three boys comment at the same time. Marnie and her companion grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep. Now help us get to work!"</p><p> </p><p>The five get to work on breakfast.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Well, that certainly didn't go as we thought it would." Victor comments, shuffling his bag on his back as they leave the wild area.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... but we still all had fun, right?" The Spikemuth girl questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" Cheer Hop and Gloria, and Bede rolls his eyes, "I-it was alright I suppose." he mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>"Thats cause ya ra-" The brown-haired boy starts, though when he's cast a sharp glare by the girls, he stops.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways! I'm glad we did that..." Gloria grins. Marnie blushes and nods her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, it was a lot of fun."</p><p> </p><p>"And our Pokemon got in some good training!"</p><p> </p><p>"And!" Victor starts, grabbing Bede and Hop's hands, "I think we all grew a little closer..."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get all sappy, Vic." His sister says.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey! Am not!"</p><p> </p><p>"Am too!"</p><p> </p><p>"Am not!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut your gobs!" Their three rivals shout, though in the end they all start to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>It surely was one heck of a camping trip after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, that pretty much wraps up that story! I know halfway through it took a bit of a sudden turn, but I really wanted to write more on Bede's thoughts on Rose and Oleana as there isn't too much on it in the games. I've made my way up to the Isle of Armor, so maybe someday soon I'll create more Pokemon fics!</p><p>Thank you for reading! Have a lovely day or night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>